A Decepticon's Slave
by SentinelSucksAss
Summary: Its twenty years after Sam's last battle. But his son gets the worst of it. Full summary if you click  .
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: It's twenty years after the battle of the Fallen and the war has ended, Autobots are no secret. Neither are Decepticons. Sam and Mikaela are back to a somewhat normal life with two kids. Oh btw, I didn't replace Mikaela with that British hoe (yeah imma hater, live with it). **

**Beah (PRONOUNCED: BEE)**

There are famous children in my world. Most of them are kids of presidents, actors, singers, and it goes on. Nope, not me. I happen to be the son of Samuel Witwicky, the most well known ally of the Autobots. Practically the hero of the world. Yeah, I'm proud of my dad. Though the life I live seems normal to me, it is completely foriegn to the rest of the teens in this world.

So yeah. Though, I'm not writing this to talk about my "normal" life. So let me get on to the true story:

It was Monday morning. Everyone loves those eh? No. So I woke up to an alarm clock set on five in the morning by mom. Perfect. Slapping the snooze button, I rolled off the bed slamming face first into the carpet. About two seconds after that, my door was swung open by no one other than, Hazel, my ten year old sister.

"Mom says rise and shine!" she shouted, making sure she had walked right next to me and said it right into my ear. She had been having a thing for shouting then. A groan escaped my carpet smashed lips. As soon as she left, I got up, and threw on some clothes out of the closet.

After twenty minutes of practicing flexing my biceps, I ran down the steps and said a hello to mom. Dad was most likely at work. That was where he always was. I thanked god for giving me a mom that knew how to make protein shakes as she handed me a to-go bottle of the morning drink.

Quickly I ran out of the house, today was the day, the day I would ask out Avaree, At least that was what I thought. That was what I had thought everyday since third grade. Yup, pretty long, especially since we had just started our sophomore year. The craziest part was we had the exact same schedule.

Dad had once told me had the same situation with mom. Though they had ended up fighting psycotic(think I spelt that wrong) alien robots together, so sort of a cheat.

Anyways, I quickly hopped into my best robot friend, and favorite wingman, Sideswipe. And yes, I know when I said "hop in" that sounded wrong in so many ways, but he's a robot that transforms into a Corvette Stingray. So just imagine when I say "hop into Sideswipe" I'm REALLY saying, "hop into my car". So anyways, he drove me to school like he had done every morning for as long as I had gone into school. Bumblebee was the real family car, whom I had also been sort of named after. But dad usually drove Bee for work.

So poor me, I have to take Sideswipe, the sickest car on the face of the earth. He always told me stories of when he faught in Cybertron, but he never seemed comfortable talking about the battles on Earth, though he still worked for NEST.

"Today's the day, Sideswipe," I said happily as I sat my self comfortably on the leather driving seat.

"You say that everyday," the radio said, with a hint of a chuckle. I glared at the radio, which was what Sideswipe used to speak through when he was not in his natural form. It was true. My love life was only so succesful. Not to sound like I'm bragging, but if I walked up to some random girl and asked her out, she would most likely say yes.

Once again, I was wealthy, famous, and not a bad looking guy. Though, for some reason I was really nervous around Averee. she was a good friend, not one of the foneys that followed me around to say "Look at me, friends with a Witwicky," but she was REAL friend. She helped me study, talked to me about other things than just my rich family and robot friends.

That was why I liked her so much, also she was a truly gorgeous girl. She wore no make up. Her eyes were huge, and their colors were amazing, they looked brown, but in the sun, they were a beautiful green.

I kept thinking about Averee's features for the whole car ride until a voice from the radio snapped me out of it.

"Were here, get out," Sideswipe teased. I gave him the bird and left the car, casually slingin my backpack over my shoulder. It was time for school. Yay.

Averee was waiting for me right outside the car.

"Well hello there," she said, giving me a warm smile. The smile made butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

I gave her a smile and we were soon walking to class together as usual. My posse was following us for a temporary time until they realized their class was going to start pretty soon also.

Mrs. Sierra quickly closed the door and smiled at us. I quickly noticed two new faces in the Math class room. Two girls, where their fates were obviously at Hooters. They were even dressed like it, one of them turned around and smiled at me, giving me a mini wave.

My other true friend, Ed, who sat next to me, stared at the girls, goggle eyed.

"Am I the only one who notices the hottest damn girls in this room? Or did some one sneak shrooms into my breakfast?" he asked.

Mrs. Sierra didn't seem to excited to see them, so quickly, she gave the class an introduction, "Everybody welcome our newest students, Addie and Becca, they transferred from Russia."

All the guys let out a strangled "hello" to Becca and Addie.

"I'm moving to Russia," Ed whispered. Averee laughed and rolled her eyes. The class was pretty boring for about the rest of it.

The exciting class had a pop quiz. So I spent most of it thinking of Averee, I noticed that after five minutes of the quiz, Addie and Becca had already gotten up and handed their quizzes to Mrs. Sierra. She frowned, but took them. A wave of shock struck her face as she looked down at the quizzes. Class ended after the very long hour.

Soon after it ended, I picked up my books and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed my shoulder, it had skinny fingers that clenched firmly. I was scared for a second before I turned around to only see it was Addie.

"Oh, um, hi," I stammered, for whatever reason, she made me nervous. And it wasn't because she was unnaturally hot. Averee frowned and put an arm around my waist.

"He's taken, hands off," she hissed. As she quickly walked away, she ruffled my hair and gave me smile. I had never expected that, but I thought I was going to faint. Averee was making sure I stayed single, well, sort of.

Addie glared after her, but quickly looked back at me. Mrs. Sierra was going out for her break. "I want you out of here in five minutes, this is my free period," she snapped, and walked out.

Thats when Becca popped up behind Addie, a mischevious grin on her face. That's when Addie slammed me into a wall. Also, it was when I noticed Becca's eyes glowing red.

"Uh-oh," I murmured. Maybe it was best if they stayed out of Hooters.

"Oh. Zere is no need to 'uh-oh' VE are not killing you zilly!" Addie giggled in heavy accent, close to Russian, but not exactly.

"Oh no, ve're TAKING you to your killer zough!" Becca cackled, in the same accent as Addie, rubbing my shoulders.

This wasn't good.

Quickly, I slid down and started to crawling out of the room until I heard gears shifting and metal clicking. I turned my head, though I shouldn't have. In front of me stood two six foot tall robots with blades for hands and machine guns for hair.

I knew every hot girl had her flaw, but this was just ridiculous! Soon I was standing and running. Out the class room I went, running as fast as I could. I wished I had listened to dad and joined the track team. I was a horrible runner. Only adrenaline was pumping my legs.

"CALL 911!" I roared as screams chased me along with the crazy Russian robots.

_Decepticons_, was all I thought. I had never encountered one, except for Wheelie. But he wasn't really a Decepticon. More of mom's kiss ass toy truck. I always thought my encounter with a Decepticon would be my carrying some bigass grenade launcher screaming die and shooting off the Decepticon's head. But instead, bullets were flying by my head and I was probably screaming mommy. Aren't I manly?

I thought of a good place to hide. Then it hit me, the service elevator. It was only meant for people who got injured, but at that moment, detention was the least of my worries. Quickly, I slammed the button for up. As soon as the doors opened, I ran in, when suddenly, a bullet hit me in the right shoulder, I roared some words that probably wasn't even appropriate to the sailors, as the doors closed. I didn't press any buttons, The elevator felt so safe, but thats when it opened again.

I felt like such a dumbass at that minute. There stood the two Decepticons. The one I believed was Addie, transformed her blade hand into a true hand shape, then punched me right in the face. Black spots danced in my face, but only for a minute, until I was completely out.


	2. Chapter 2

The black spots didn't go away when I opened my eyes again, but that didn't stop me from seeing that I was in a sewer. It was a huge sewer though.

Although, there was something wrong, it looked abused. I mean, yeah, a sewer isn't due to be luxury, but I didn't recall sewer walls having giant imprints on them.

I tried to get up, but a knife slashed me right around my left shoulder blade, I roared in pain, the cut was deep and would most likely leave a scar. Groaning, I rolled over only to face one of the evil Hooters Decepticons.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, long metal worm-type machines started to crawl out the water, one wrapped around me nearly taking away my breath (and not in a good way). It was about five minutes sitting there, the black spots growing in size and amount. Just as the last bit of breath was about to leave and I could see the worm starting to pull me into the sewer river of shit and piss (yum). Just as my feet started to touch the water, a red glow started to emit from it.

I was about to scream as the face came out, but for whatever reason, my fear went away when I saw the large Decepticon. He had one single eye that was about the size of a car tire. I realized the metal worms were attached to his wrists. while his actual hands were machine guns the same size as me. Not cool.

He glared at me, then roared in a pixely voice, "Are you Beah Ronald Witwicky?"

Swallowing my last meal back into my stomach, I replied, "Yes, and I assume you're going to kill me?" I had a feeling I knew who he was. Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots, the reason this world was alive, had told me about a Decepticon like him. Optimus had never gotten the chance to kill him.

So practically, this Decepticon was the toughest enemy of the Autobots.

"No. Not for a while anyway," he said, then his worm arm flung me straight into the cement sewer wall. I roared in pain. What was the guys problem? Addie and Becca stood in front of me, just watching, I had a feeling I would be robot lunch if I tried to move, so I just curled up in a ball and decided to try sleeping.

Had the same thing happened to Hazel? My head snapped up, and I stared up at the evil Decepticons.

Images of a little ten year old getting yanked around and torn apart by the evil human sized robots, flew through my head. I stood up and glared at them.

"Where the hell is my sister?" I hissed. Becca and Addie's hands transformed into machine guns and knifes, but Becca answered.

"Why would we care about her? She's too young to inherit her father's knowledge!" she hissed, her voice didn't sound Russian any more. It sounded wheezy.

Addie's red eyes shrank into slits as she glared at her sister. One of her machine guns transformed back into a hand and she punched Becca in the face. That's true sisterly love.

"You idiot! He shall not know of this yet!" Addie snarled. Becca glared at her, but quickly turned her attention back to me and her knife hand went right in my face.

"GO TO SLEEP," she roared. _Yes mom_, I thought sarcastically, but just put my head against the wall and realizing how tired I was, and how much it relieved me that Hazel was okay, I let sleep take me over. Thay were going to realize I had not inherited any knowledge from my dad (whatever that was) and they would leave me alone.

Right?

**Three Days Later**

It had been three days since I had eaten anything. I had thought starvation happened to people stranded in forests or in boats. Not in sewers directly below D.C. At least I hoped we were in D.C. I had tried to ask one of the Decepticon twins, but she had just put a gun to my face.

There had been once when I tried to drink the sewer water but there was a reason it was considered pollution to the ocean. So I spent two hours straight barfing out the little amount of food left in my stomach.

My eyes averted toward Becca and Addie.

"Unlike you, I'm human. I need food to survive, and CLEAN water. Do you know how long I have to live if I don't get any food or clean water soon?" I asked. They both froze, but only for a minute. Then Addie turned around.

"Four days," she said calmly. I nodded.

"Listen, I don't know what you want from me, but you do not have long to get it," I whispered. My whole body shaking, I turned to the sewer river.

"SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I roared. That's when the water started to boil, the giant metal worms started to come to visibility. It started to glow and soon, the Autobot's worst enemy stood in front of me snarling. Then he calmed down and the worms sank a bit in the water. Suddenly, his name hit me like a bullet (and I knew what that felt like, my shoulder still hurt like hell). His name was Shockwave.

He lifted his hand, I thought he was going to hit me, but instead he snapped his fingers and some bird type robot flew down. In his claws was a single chicken leg and a bottle of water. The Decepticon dropped it in front of me on the sewer floor, but I didn't give a damn. It was the first edible thing I had seen for three days and I was starving.

So, like an animal, I tore up the chicken, eating everything on the bone. Skin, meat, fat, you name it. It was cold, but I was not about to complain.

"It looks like you have another seven now," he sneered, and sunk back into the sewer river. Becca walked up to me, she was going to take my clean water. The hunger drove me into madly (as in mentally not okayly) shoving her with my shot shoulder straight into the sewer river. Addie looked at me with annoyance, but she didn't do much, for Becca came back up.

She got onto land and smacked me across with the hilt of her blade. My cheek felt warm and sticky, but I ignored it as I started to chug my water.

"Do that again and I kill you!" she hissed.

That's when suddenly, Shockwave appeared out of the water again, grinning a twisted, evil, up-to-no-good grin. His red eye turned to me.

"I believe you're ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody was staring at Shockwave, frozen. I noticed the giant worms usually attached to him were gone.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I snapped. Personally, I was starting to care less about my attitude. I was possibly going to be free soon. Back to my house that had a fridge full of fresh food and a cold water filter. Back to mom who could cook anything simple and make it seem gourmet...but judging by the look in Shockwave's eye, that was NOT what was going to happen.

"Your first task," he hissed. I froze. As much as I had been told about Decepticons, they did not like humans, and did not believe in humans abilities. And usually, Decepticons just killed humans. Everytime the NEST soldiers came back from a mission, there was at least one body bag filled.

No one went missing. Some were just found dead.

Thats when one of the worms sprung up from the sewer river and spit out of one of it's ends, a grenade launcher, with a belt full of ammo. I crouched down to look at it. An M32.

Hanging around a bunch of soldiers most of my life, I was bound to get weapon education. Most of the soldiers used these, so I wouldn't be surprised if the worm had stolen it not so nicely.

"This is only if you encounter Autobots. I don't want you making a scene," he snapped. How could I NOT make a scene? I had been missing for who knew how long. My clothes were bloody and tattered, I hadn't showered or shaved in four days, worst of all, Shockwave was planning on making me run around with an M32. Only way I would not make a scene was if I disguised as a hoboe who liked toy guns.

"Look at me. I will be noticed the minute I step out of this sewer!" I stated. Shock wave nodded. Then he shoved his hand in the water and a distorted look fell on his face but only for a moment. Then he stood straight up again.

"If it's the gun your worried about, the twins have already taken care of it," Shockwave sighed tiredly. Becca and Addie walked up to the M32 and pointed to a tiny word just above the trigger. It wasn't even a word though, all it said was, "Gtydko."

"Tap it," Addie ordered. I did as she asked, though I wasn't too comfortable being close to the Decepticon. I watched as it shrank into a tiny pistol. The soldiers never recognized pistols since they didn't do much to kill giant alien robots, but my guess was it was a P22. Tiny and hard to kill anything with.

When I looked above its trigger the word was still there, except it the letters were arranged slightly different. But when I stepped back and looked at the word, I realized it was a symbol. Most likely Cybertronian. I kept staring at it, one minute, seeing it completely foriegn, the next, being able to spell out the strange word. Except, I still didn't understand it.

"You've been staring at that an awful long time," I looked up from my observation of the gun to see Addie. A twisted grin was on her metal face.

Shockwave's head lifted at Addie's words. He looked down at me curiously.

"Can you read it? Can you understand it?" there was a scary excitement in the Decepticon's voice. But I had a feeling if I lied and said I couldn't read it, I would be taking a worm ride through the sewer. So, I actually told him the truth.

"I...I can read it, but I have no clue what the words mean," I said. Shockwave looked at me with concern. Not as a mom would look at her two year old who fell down, but a mechanic observing a car with a bad engine.

He finally nodded, then looked up at a pole hanging on the ceiling. There hung the mechanic Decepticon bird. The bird looked at Shockwave with an eager glint in his red eyes. Shockwave nodded again, this time more of a "

Then the bird transformed into a printer. The big kind I usually saw in fancy offices.

"But in English language!" snapped Shockwave. The printer made an angry _rrrrrrrr_, but started printing. It was a fast printer, only taking thirty seconds to print three papers.

As soon as they were out, the printer transformed back into a bird and gathered the papers in his beak, flying over to me. The Decepticon hovered in front of me for a minute, I just stood there, staring at the papers. Then he nodded his head as if telling me to take them. I hesitated for a second, but when I saw the impatient look Shockwave, I quickly hoarded the papers to my chest.

"That is your task. The directions are in order. You try to run-" the metal worm jumped out of the tank and revealed its wirring metal fangs to me, then sunk back into the sewer river "-I made sure to keep you above the sewer lines," Shockwave said calmly.

"What about transportation? And everybody will be suspicious with me walking around like I've been in a sewer for a week!" I asked. Though the last part was true. Shockwave sighed with annoyance and the metal bird transformed into a printer again, spewing about twenty one hundred dollar bills.

"Now here's a reminder of who you work for. Don't want you to forget," Shaockwave chuckled with a small grin. Once again, not a warm grin, but, the evil grin. Perfect.

That was when another robot bird swooped down. Addie and Becca grabbed me from behind and held out my arm, it was bare due to the fact that I was wearing a torn up t-shirt.

I noticed something was wrong with this particular Decepticon. One of his clawed feet was glowing, smoking. Something wasn't right. That's when I realized his foot was a brander.

It happened so fast, but painfully. One minute, my arm was normal, the next minute, the bird had screeched, and pressed his branding foot right on my left arm, just above my wrist. I roared some pretty classic swear words, then Addie and Becca pushed me to the floor.

Rolling over, I was really tempted to cry, but I knew if weakness was shown I would be worm chow. So I just groaned in exhaustion for the longest time. I don't know if it was for an hour or a minute before I realized what had been burned into me.

Trembling, I lifted my smoking arm to my eyes. It was upside down to me, but very obvious if I had let my arm hang.

The symbol of the Decepticons. They might as well tattooed across my forehead "SHOOT ME".

Standing up, I grabbed the money the printer bird had made and looked up at Shockwave, tucking the directions in my pocket.

"The twins will lead you out of here, up on land, Soundwave will be waiting to drive you to wherever you say, but once again, don't try to run. And don't take too long, or I will take you down and kill you my self. None of the Decepticons can kill you except me now with that brand. Now get out of my sight," Shockwave snarled, and sank back into the sewer river.

Addie, standing on one side of me, and Becca on the other, both transformed back into their Hooters-waitress forms. Becca handed me the grenade launching pistol, but surprised by also handing me about five magazines for the tiny pistol. Addie handed me the M32 ammo belt.

I strapped it onto my pants, slammed the barrel of the pistol in my pocket, and just kept the magazines in a bunch in my hands. Becca and Addie walked ahead of me to a ladder. They lcimbed it in a matter of seconds. I ran after them and tried to climb as fast as the twins, but I was no alien robot. So it took me about a minute. When I was at the top, Becca and Addie were standing, waiting.

There was light, something I hadn't seen in a long time. True sun light. It was a beautiful day. Up ahead in a park not too far away, beautiful girls were playing volleyball in bikinis and daisy-dukes. Some little kids were tossing a frisbee, and all the cars passing by were with windows down. Then I remembered, I was carrying high artillery.

Quickly, I ran behind Addie and Becca, deciding visibility was not the best at the moment, especially with the horrible symbol burnt into my arm, it was much worse than the artillery I was running around with.

That's when I saw Soundwave. Truly he was a beautiful car. A Mercedes SLS AMG. It drove right onto the curve of the sidewalk we were on. Becca and Addie sneered, rolling their eyes.

"I'm going to be riding around in THAT. And Shockwave wants me to NOT make a scene?" I asked curiously. Becca sighed and pushed me over to Soundwave, his passenger door opened to reveal pretty comfy looking interior. Soft leather seats. Then it started to make me think of Sideswipe, and I started to hesitate walking into the car.

I plopped myself onto the passenger seat, thinking of what Hazel was doing. Quickly, I looked back at the kids playing frisbee, if I was still in DC, Hazel could be one of them. I shook my head and looked down at the GPS screen next to the glove box.

Stuffing my hands in my pocket, I felt the crisp hundred dollar bills.

"Um lets take a quick stop to the local homeless house, then WalMart," I told the GPS. The car drove off at top speed to our first destination. When I got to homeless shelter, I quickly got out, leaving the artillery in the glove box.

"Shouldn't you take that with you!" a wheezy low voice snarled, I turned around to look at the car.

"No Autobots or NEST soldiers will be here. I promise," I sighed, and walked into the shelter.

When I entered, a lady was sitting at a desk typing her paperwork crap in the computer. She looked up at me and grinned. She was probably in her late twenties, a pretty face, but nothing special.

"May I help you?" she asked, keeping on a smile, I could tell it was a fake, something to give the hoboes hope.

"I was just wandering if I could use the shower?" I replied as nicely as I could, but my face was feeling pretty grim. She frowned a little at that. I stepped forward and I could tell my sewer fragrance had gotten to her cause her face scrunched up a little bit.

"I'm sorry, but the showers are for residence only," she winced, trying to hold her breath. I pulled a hundred dollar bill out of my pocket and made sure to hand it to her with my right hand, my left one hidden behind the desk. Bribery is not something people should do daily, but after four days in a sewer I was more than desperate for a shower. The lady sighed with annoyance.

"Third floor, be fast," her voice wasn't so sweet anymore, and her fake smile was a realistic frown. I nodded thanks and ran up to shower.

I showered fast in fear of Soundwaves patience, and even squeezed time for shaving. I ran out of the homeless shelter, now I just had to get fresh clothes.

Soundwave drove unlawfully fast to Walmart. I ran in, buying a large coat, fresh pants, and a long sleeve shirt. Running into the bathroom, I changed happily fitting the large coat on my self.

It was big enough to hide my belt, the pistol, and I could put the magazines in the pocket. I went outside to see Soundwave surrounded by a group of curious teenagers.

"How much do you think this thing is worth?" I heard one of them say. They were all about my age. Frowning I walked up to one of the guys, who looked slightly thuggish.

"Hey man, could you back up a little bit? That's sort of my car," I lied. The guy looked me in the eye, "If it is then give me the keys," he chuckled. This guy wanted to have Soundwave. The driver door opened and I quickly ran in, the thugs on my tail.

The door slammed shut the minute I got in.

"I don't like this Walmart," Sound wave hissed as he drove off. I sighed and rested my head against the seat in exhaustion. Then I realized it was time for me to do my task. I opened the glove box where the directions sat.

Opening the first paper, I read the first instruction.


End file.
